Fate
'Fate '''is the 14th episode of Season 2 (Unexpected) of Unexpected. This is the 26th overall episode. Overview Jordan goes after Spencer and Shawn. Anna and Karen get one step closer to creating the virus of the darkness. Characters Main Characters * Spencer Cash * Shawn Conway * Ciera Erie * Mateo Black * Abi Black * Mac Archer * Makayla Archer Recurring Characters * Karen McCoy * Anna Archer * Karrie Smith * Tammi Shaw * Kelly Wayne * Elizabeth Ellis Transcript Monologue (Mac): … Previously on “Unexpected” “Mac: I thought you were dead! Anna: You thought wrong. You think you could kill someone so powerful as me? Makayla: How did you survive? Anna: I was flung to another island. There have been playing your downfall. ''(Anna stretches her arm around Mac’s neck elastically) Makayla: Don’t hurt him! (Mac struggles to move) (Makayla uses her Gravity Manipulation to make Anna’s arm light making her drop Mac) (Mac and Makayla barge in the house) Mac: Spencer! I need your help. Makayla: Our mother she isn’t dead. Spencer: Don’t worry we are here to protect you guys.” “Kelly: Oh, Tammi! (Tammi keeps walking) Kelly: We’re best friends remember. Tammi: I don’t hang out with people who stand me up.” “''(Kelly walks up to Liz)'' Kelly: Liz? Liz: Kelly, where were you? Kelly: I don’t know. I was going somewhere and then all of a sudden I found myself at my house. I had an alert on my phone telling me to meet you here. Liz: Kelly, I think you have a problem. You should really go to the doctors about it.” “Kate: You have Amnesia. Kelly: What?” “''(Kelly pauses then looks around the room)'' Kelly: Where am I?” “''(Kelly runs out the hospital)'' Liz: Wait up! (Liz runs after Kelly)” “(Karen throws a bottle full of darkness at Anna) (Anna dodges the bottle however, down falls a bunch of bottles turning Anna dark) (Karen laughs evilly)” …'' ''(Sakaula Island) Anna: Master Karen. I am here to do whatever you please. Karen: You will be around here helping me finish this virus! Anna: Whatever you want. Karen: Jordan, it’s your time to go! Jordan: Okay, Master. Karen: This island will be complete soon enough! (S.S House) Karrie: Mateo, I feel different. Mateo: How different? Karrie: I don’t feel like myself anymore. Mateo: That is just part of coming back to life. Karrie: I really don’t like the feeling. Mateo: I know. That’s why I didn’t revive you 2 years ago. I don’t think any one likes it. Karrie: I feel like killing people. Mateo: You have to keep that hidden. Karrie: I know. (Jordan breaks down the door) (Karrie stands up and throw electricity to Jordan) (Jordan gets shocked and falls to the ground) (Jordan turns his body temperature to 100 degrees) (Jordan throws fire at Karrie) (Karrie falls out of her chair) Mateo: Jordan? (Jordan copies the power of Karrie) (Jordan throws electricity at Mateo which he blocks with his laser vision) (Spencer, Shawn, and Abi run down stairs) Spencer: What is going on!? (Jordan blows the chairs towards the exit of the stairs which blocks them from leaving) (Abi uses her sonic scream to push the chairs away from the exit) Spencer: Nice! And also Ow! Shawn: Get him! (Shawn and Spencer merge together) (Shawn and Spencer run around Jordan) (Abi flies around Jordan) (Mateo and Karrie stand up after being knocked down) (Mateo’s eyes flash red) Abi: Mateo! The eyes! Mateo: I know! I can control it! (Mateo create a colossal energy orb and throws at Jordan) (Jordan shrinks to the size of ant which causes the orb to hit Spencer, Shawn and Abi) Abi: Ouch! (Morgan walks in the house) Morgan: Ahhh! What is going on! Spencer: Watch out Morgie! (Morgan runs out the door) (Tammi runs up to Morgan) Tammi: Mo! Tammi: How have you been? Morgan: I’ve been good actually. I might be getting married. Tammi: Might? Morgan: I’m not sure yet. Tammi: We should go inside and talk about it. Morgan: No! Tammi: What? Morgan: Uh…we can’t go in it’s locked. Tammi: Oh that’s a shame. Morgan: Yeah. Tammi: We should go get coffee. Morgan: Yeah. (A loud sound bangs against the glass) Tammi: What was that? Morgan: Nothing! Tammi: It wasn’t nothing! (Tammi opens the door to see everyone using the power) Tammi: What the… (Tammi falls down on the ground) Morgan: Oh no! … (Sakaula Island) Karen: How is it going Anna? Anna: Amazing! I think I found something. Karen: Found the missing ingredient? Anna: Yes! Karen: What is it? Anna: Rat Poison. Karen: That was it? Anna: Yes. Karen: Doesn’t that kill people? Anna: It could but mixing it with other ingredients it doesn’t. Karen: Mix it together and test it on someone. Anna: Okay, Master. (Karen walks around the corner) Anna: She thought the darkness worked on me! (Laughs) No way. Karen McCoy I am planning your downfall. (Outside the S.S House) Morgan: Tammi? Tammi: Morgan, what did I see? Morgan: You passed out I don’t know. I think it was a dream. Tammi: It doesn’t feel like one. Morgan: We were about to go get coffee. Tammi: My head hurts now. Morgan: You did kind of hit your head hard. Tammi: Yeah. (Inside the S.S House) (Mateo creates an energy orb and throws at Jordan) (Jordan absorbs the energy and resizes himself to his regular size) Karrie: Watch out! I’ve got this. (Karrie raises her hand and dirt appears from her hands which she throws at Jordan) (Karrie slides towards Jordan and grabs out her Katana) (Karrie swings her Katana towards Jordan which cuts off his legs making him fall to the ground) Mateo: Karrie! Karrie: Ugh! (Ciera walks in and screams at Jordan) (Jordan disappears off the ground) Spencer: Ciera! (Spencer runs to Ciera) (Sakaula Island) (Jordan appears on a table) Karen: Jordan? What are you doing here!? With your legs sliced off… Jordan: That crazy girl cut them off. Karen: What crazy girl? Jordan: My Cousin’s girlfriend. Karen: I think I just found my next minion! Jordan: Uh what…? Karen: That girl has serious skills… I could use someone like that. Jordan: I thought I was the person with serious skills… Karen: Not anymore…you’ve been replaced. Karrie Grace Smith…be prepared I’m aiming for you next! (Anna runs up towards Karen) Anna: It’s complete! The virus is ready to go! Karen: Amazing! The world will go down!